halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Precursus the Lord of the Universe
................--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Amen, O'malley. Amen. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) '''WHAT THE FUCK'?! Firstly, i'd like you to apologise for making me break my long period of not swearing. And I commend Malley for not screaming torrents of abuse at you, I can see his suffering in periods... Now... where to begin with this... abominination. Godmodding would be a fine start. Godmodding is when something is created overly strong, such as a suit of armour that is capapble of withstand the blast of a nuclear bomb point blank, a Grunt that can wrestle Tartarus to the ground then tear out his brain, unaided or a pistol that can make planets implode. Though you seem to specfically be taking the god from godmod here. no great being created the universe, it was created by matter and anti matter colliding. Science>you. And no, not dark matter. As for these 'galaxies', Nexus is a meeting point between several routes, a rift is a hole or a tear in something and ecliptic arm is a kind of galaxy, much like spiral. Onto this...'creation' of races. Races are created by natural selection and evolution, forced or not. As a note of intresest, most of those race's ancestors had probably not even crawled out of the seas by the time the precursosrs were about. Also the Mantle, as heavily implied by Halo 3, is a sign of authority, the forerunners holding the mantle after the precursors with the duty to protect life, keep order, etc. As for the Hydra and the Beacon, those belong to LOMI and both are (forgive me if i am wrong) within this galaxy. I might shout at you some more but this article is giving me a headache : Wait, hold the phone....... he used my stuff!?!?!? (@#$%(*&@*#$%&(* That is all. --[[w:c:halofanon:User:Lordofmonsterisland|MCPO James Davis]LOMI HQI here your cries 16:55, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Ajax covered everything for me to rant about, except for one. Mind explaining to my, if this guy 'created the universe' as you imply, then who, or what created him? Next, why would he decide to create everything in the Milky Way? If I was some all-powerful being, then I would have distributed species across several galaxies, but we do indeed know that natural selection is what created races, so that puts a massive whole in that idea. Like Ajax said, Science>you. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:14, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Unless Precursus was made by the almighty FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER he was nothing until he was touched by his noodly appendage! That makes mark 2 of 5 idiotic articles that will make me leave this site that has become such as this article please instantly delete this now! SPARTAN-089 21:49, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Actually, Precursus was probably created by the UBER POWERFUL FLAME HEADED FLYING NINJA MONKEYS OF TOTAL DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, I'm through. No sanity comments, please. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:21, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ........(Once again repeating my words of wisdom)--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:23, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Why is it when NCF articles turn up people become...well....slightly jerk-ish? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'm just going to glare at you. Fear my intense amount of dissapointment in you 077 :And what do you mean by that? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, well..... who knows. Maybe it's some sort of psychic side-effect. At least you can keep your head. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:10, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm serious, people become insulty when NCF articles turn up. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) We don't we turn into the standard executive of a company/military officers/whatever else you wanna use as analogy. We are just stating the facts, nothing more. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC) What are you tryinmg to do, start a cult that makes Scientology look rational!?! And as for the scientific impossibility of the this, I wont even bother going into that except to quote comedian Lewis Black: ''"We have the fossils, we win."